


How to snog your PD

by Sleeplessstrawberry



Category: EXO (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Justin is a little shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other characters are there obvi but I don't wanna tag minor characters, Snogging, Wholesome, Yixing is a dork, Ziyi is literally the best friend, aka i'm lazy and i would probably forget someone, background zhangjun, canonverse, honestly you know the drill, i srsly love him so much, jackson is best bro, protect the young at all costs, xingkun, xukun is the stupid one, yixing is beautiful but confused, yixing is the purest, you can't take top-xukun bottom-yixing away from me until i've been dead for at least 850 years, youngster protection squad, ziyi is yoda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplessstrawberry/pseuds/Sleeplessstrawberry
Summary: "Do you know if Zhang PD has ever given anyone a... compliment? Like the one he gave me yesterday? You know when he touched my hair and told me I look good in everything?" Xukun blushed at the memory, desperately hoping it didn't show but didn't actually care about it enough to try and hide it. He had too much on his mind right now."I remember," Ziyi said casually. "And no. As far as I know, he doesn't have a habit of flirting with any of the other trainees.""He what?!"





	How to snog your PD

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's me. The person who has requested half of the existing Xingkun fics on ao3 from her very bestest lovliest prettiest best friend (SlytherinSpaceCat for y'all who don't know)(good friends give you fic recs, best friends writes your otp). I pulled myself together and wrote my own Xingkun (srsly where the shippers at). And here it is. Enjoy (please).
> 
> Ps. Cred to SlytherinSpaceCat for providing me with names of the other trainees. I'm terrible with names and faces. I have other qualities I swear.

Xukun hadn't protested when the staff had suggested that they'd change his hair. He had liked as it was, but it was just hair, and being an idol you can't be too attached to it. Firstly, they’d cut it. Then they’d cut it again. And now he was a blond. Not just blond but super blond. He had looked at his hair in the mirror and shrugged. His iKuns would like it. They liked it no matter how it looked.  
   The new colour turned some heads, more to check twice that it really was him than because it looked particularly extraordinary. He did get approving looks from both Cheng Xiao and Zhou Jieqiong though and that gave him the confidence boost he needed to get him through the day. 

 

He was sitting in one of the dull common rooms with almost all the other trainees. They had some time to spare and their mentors had told them to take easy, not to overwork themselves. The training rooms were locked and no one was allowed to practice choreographies or high notes. Some were still discretely stretching in the corners because a trainee gotta train, right?

 

   The sneaky stretchers quickly stopped when Zhang PD came into the room. Everybody started to get up to bow and greet him formally but he quickly urged them not to, saying he was just passing by. The trainees slowly switched their attention from their PD back to whatever they were doing before he came by. Xukun suddenly felt how someone touched his hair and turned his head. He almost choked on his own spit when he saw that it was no one other than Zhang PD himself.

   "It's bleached. I almost didn't recognise you. "

   "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

   "Neither. Everything suits you," Zhang PD said with his fingertips still in Xukun's hair.

   "W-what?"

   "Just ask your fangirls," PD said with a gleam in his eye before walking away. Xukun could only stare as their PD got further away from them in the hallway. 

 

   "Stop staring at his ass," Wang Ziyi mumbled from beside him.

   "I am not-" he started saying loudly before he checked back into reality and lowered his voice. "I am not staring at his ass."

   "You are," Ziyi said without looking up from his book. "You're not very discreet, besides, you're not the only one."

   Xukun didn't have a good answer to that and could only say ”What?". This time Ziyi did look up. He peered down the hallway that Zhang PD had walked down and also cast some glances around the room. Then he raised his voice, eyes fixed on Xukun.

   "Who in here has ever stared at Zhang PD's ass?" Xukun shrank a little out of embarrassment but to his surprise, a couple of hands were raised and some people mumbled in agreement.

   "But he's a guy?!" He Dongdong said in disbelief.

   "I'd like to introduce you to the concept of homosexuality," Han Mubo answered.

   "And bisexuality," Yanchen’s voice rang out.

   "Nonetheless he's got a great ass," Lin Chaoze said.

   "You don't have to like guys to know that Zhang PD is sexy as fuck," Xiao Gui said, maybe a little bit too loud. Nongnong covered Justin's ears.

   "To keep his innocence," he said to Bu Fan who nodded in agreement.

   Xukun felt a bit dumb, seeing as he seemingly had managed to miss that at least half the trainees had checked out the same, uh, things? as he had.

   ’See?’ Ziyi's expression said before he turned his uninterested gaze back to his book.

   "I mean PD's hot and all, but have you guys ever really looked at a certain Mr Jackson Wang," Qin Fen said matter-of-factly and then various groups broke out in discussions about the attractiveness of men. Bu Fan didn’t hesitate to pick Justin up and Yue Yue took the younger’s feet. Nongnong still had his hands over Justin's ears as they carried a horizontal and slightly confused Justin out of the room.

   Xukun drank from his bottle of vitamin water and thought about it for a while. He decided that he shouldn't be surprised. Zhang Yixing was a really good example of a hot specimen of a human male.

 

Later that night Xukun remembered that he'd actually gotten a compliment from Zhang PD. What was it that he'd said? That everything suited him? Did that mean something? He couldn't remind himself if he'd ever seen anyone else get such a comment off camera before. He had to ask someone tomorrow.

   He fell asleep and dreamt of long fingers tangled in his hair. 

 

   "Okay. So... you seem to know stuff," Xukun said quietly to Ziyi during breakfast.

   "I am, what you call, observant. You, on the other hand," He pointed at Xukun with his spoon. "Are what you call self-centered."

   "Do you know if Zhang PD has ever- wait, that was an insult."

   "Made with love. Continue."

   "I... whatever. Do you know if Zhang PD has ever given anyone a... compliment? Like the one he gave me yesterday?" Ziyi raised an eyebrow. Xukun swallowed and started to babble to fill the silence that was building up between them.

   "You know when he touched my hair and told me I look good in everything?" He blushed at the memory, desperately hoping it didn't show but didn't actually care about it enough to try and hide it. He had too much on his mind right now.

   "I remember," Ziyi said casually. "And no. As far as I know, he doesn't have a habit of flirting with any of the other trainees."

   "He what?!"

   Ziyi looked up.

   "He hasn't been flirting. With anyone else,” Ziyi clarified. Xukun shook his head violently.

   ”No, I mean has he been... you know... with me!?"

   Ziyi dropped his spoon and leaned back in his chair like to say ’wow I cannot believe this guy’.

   "Hey," he said to the other guys at the table.

   "Oh no," Xukun said and felt like hiding.

   "Has Zhang PD been flirting with Xukun. Yes or No?"

   Xukun hid his face in his arms against the table. The voices of the boys around the table mashed together in different forms of yes. The unofficial ’Youngster protection squad’, which was growing by the minute, was collectively ready to cover Justin's and Qian Zhenghao's ears, alternatively, pick them up and run or start screaming. The young must be protected at all costs.

   "Wait, he didn't know?" Xingjie asked. Ziyi just gestured vaguely at the blob of feels that was Cai Xukun instead of answering. Laughter mixed with ’oh no’s filled the air.

   "I thought you were flirting with each other," Zhangjing said.

   "NO! We weren’t!" Xukun shouted. There were two seconds of silence before everyone burst out laughing again.

   "Okay, so Kunkun is a little slow, what else is new," Yue Yue said in between his own fits of laughter. Xukun just groaned.

   "I mean, come on," Zhengting said. "He gave you his lip balm. Technically, you've already kissed him."

   That was it for Xukun. He stood up and left as all of the other boys were laughing and calling his name. He wasn't mad at them. Or maybe a little. But he was madder at the fact that he himself had gotten attention from Zhang PD and he hadn't noticed it. 

 

   "Pst. Hey. Zhou Rui. You awake?"

   "...no. What?"

   "Do you really think Zhang PD likes me? Or were you all just messing with me?” Xukun could hear Zhou Rui stir in his bed.

   "I can't tell you what someone else is feeling, but from where I'm standing, he likes you," he said.

   ”...okay," was the only thing Xukun could say to that. After a while, he could hear how Zhou Rui's breathing had become calm and even. Xukun himself couldn't fall asleep for a long time, which was irritating because they didn't get much sleep to begin with, so the few hours that were set away for sleeping were as important as ever.

   ”Please, Zhang Yixing, get out of my head," he mumbled into his pillow. His thoughts had been spinning in circles multiple times before he fell asleep.

 

On the day after, Xukun did his very best to avoid Zhang PD. He had yet to process the, erm presumed, truth. He kept to himself and when he didn't have to be anywhere in particular, he tried to be wherever he was the least expected to be. He knew he was a bit paranoid, but he didn't want to be approached by Zhang PD or any of the trainees and he wanted to be away from the cameras. He just needed to think.

   What was he gonna do? If what the others said was really true, that Zhang Yixing did like him, it meant that they somehow... liked each other? Xukun had to press his hands over his mouth to try and suppress the big smile that had taken over his face. Him and Zhang PD. Him and Yixing...

   He had to do something. Should he just go and talk to his PD? What was he supposed to say?

   ’Hi, I finally realised that you've been flirting with me for months, wanna hold hands?’  
Okay, maybe not that.

   ”’I’ve heard you like me despite me being younger and clearly not as mature or talented or…”’

   Maybe talking wasn't the best approach. Maybe he should let Zhang PD take the initiative? But wasn't that what he'd been doing? PD had been flirting with him, thus taking initiative. Without getting a response. There's no way he'd take the next step if he didn't receive any signs from Xukun. So there. Decided. Xukun had to give Zhang PD signs.

 

   "Should I just hit on him or something?" Xukun asked out loud. He had interrupted Zhengting mid-sentence and everyone turned to look at Xukun, who had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t even been aware that someone else was speaking.

   "Oh, sorry what were you saying?" he asked Zhengting in an attempt to pull the attention away from himself.

   "It can wait," Zhengting said. "I'm guessing that by him you mean Zhang PD, yeah?" The various trainees that were within hearing distance started snickering and crept a bit closer to listen.

   "...Yes," Xukun said. Curse him and his absent-mindedness. Why did he blurt that out without thinking about who was actually around?

   "Just whistle while he walks by or something," Lin Yanjun said. "That would get his attention."

   "That's objectifying," Qin Fen said with exaggerated shock.

   "You have no right to talk," Han Mubo said. "You've described in detail what you'd like to do to Jackson so-” Qin Fen literally threw himself at Han Mubo and knocked him against the wall, pressing his hand against his mouth.

   "What happens in bed stays in bed," he said while staring straight into Han Mubo's eyes, which were crinkled in a smile.

   "TOO MUCH INFORMATION YOU GUYS," Xiao Gui shouted loudly to avert the attention from them. Zhou Rui had clasped his hands over Justin's ears and looked around for an escape route. Wang Ziyi rolled his eyes before fixating Xukun with them.

   "Yes, you moron. Flirt with him, hit on him, show him that you want him and that you know that he wants you too.” Everyone had gone quiet and were staring at Ziyi. What he'd said was almost... poetic? Ziyi cleared his throat and glanced around, suddenly shy. "I watch a lot of dramas," he mumbled before going back to his quiet self.

   "Ziyi's right," Dinghao shouted. "Show Zhang PD that you're D-T-F!"

   "D-T-F?" Lou Zheng asked in confusion.

   "D-T-F. Down To Fuck," Ling Chao said in his most dramatic voice possible, with an almost entirely straight face. A second later his head had been pressed down by Bu Fan who looked almost murderous.

   "Yeah! Show Zhang PD that you're down to fuck, Kunkun-ge!” Justin said with his fist in the air. Zhou Rui almost fell out of his chair. Bu Fan had gone from scary to downright terrifying.

   "Look what you've done," he growled at Ling Chao. Xukun wished the ceiling would fall down and crush him to death right here and now. He could barely speak to Zhang PD out of star-struckness as it was, how in the world would he be confident around him. Or show him that he was, ehm, down to whatever. He wasn't ready to be down for anything. But from there, his thoughts wandered forward on a very dangerous path and he had to concentrate to not drown in his daydreams.

 

As if it wasn't enough with the competition and the reality show he was on, Xukun was now on high alert every time he turned a corner or when he heard a door open, afraid that it might be Zhang PD. Xukun had turned himself inside out over how he was gonna show that he's acknowledging PD's flirting now. That he saw it and appreciated it.

   The first time he saw Zhang PD after his "big moment of realisation" he hadn't been ready at all and turned around on the spot and walked right into Ziyi and hit his head against Ziyi's chin. Ziyi had complained for the rest of the day that his jaw hurt. In between complaining he had teased Xukun about how he'd reacted when PD had walked past.

   The second time Xukun had managed to not turn around in a panic. He had tried to make himself ready for the smile he'd receive in just a second and had decided to just casually lean against the wall and look cool. Smile back. Maybe even nod at Zhang PD. This plan might have worked if there only had been a wall where Xukun thought there would be a wall. So instead of being cool he'd disappeared from view and collided with the floor. Zhang PD did rush over to ask if he was okay but Xukun had been way too embarrassed and dazed to take advantage of it. PD had hesitantly been chased away by the other trainees. He might have heard someone say ’PD, you're not really helping him breathe,’ but he wasn’t sure.

   The third time he didn't panic, he didn't lean against a non-existent wall, he was entirely calm and cool and ready with his smile and discrete nod and then... someone had pushed him, actually pushed him, right in front of Zhang PD.

   He had been ready this time. Properly ready. And then some idiot had pushed him. He hadn't hurt himself, he had been caught by the one and only Zhang PD, which might have been the worst possible outcome.

   He had felt Zhang Yixing's strong arms around him and their closeness meant that he could feel how PD actually smelled. It made him dizzy. This might have been the closest they'd ever been, physically, but Xukun was caught off guard. He hadn't been able to say anything, not even something embarrassing. Anything would have been better than the silence he had built up between them. Their eyes had met for a second and he hoped he hadn't looked too confused or scared. He hoped he had been able to tell PD what he wanted to say with his eyes.

   But Xukun knew that he couldn't talk with his eyes. And that he'd probably seem rejecting instead of inviting. So now he was sitting in a corner and regretting all of his life choices. How did he think that he could even speak to Zhang PD? What gave him the right? PD was so mature and experienced. He had all the charisma without even trying and he was older. What would he ever see in a teenager like himself?

   Xukun tried to press himself deeper into the corner, hoping that it would swallow him and free him from these agonising thoughts.

 

So somehow everything was terrible. Before, he'd just had a huge crush on someone unreachable. Now the unreachable person was reachable but Xukun was worthless at reaching and the more he actually thought about it the crazier it sounded. The others had said PD liked him, sure, whatever, but what did they know? In reality, nothing! They knew nothing!

   It was time to do the inevitable and the only reasonable thing right now. To give up. Come back to reality and accept that the others were wrong and he'd been so willing to believe it only because he was naive and lovestruck. Operation Zhang Yixing PD cancelled.

 

   "What's wrong?” Wang Ziyi asked even before Xukun had sat down at their usual breakfast table in the dining hall.

   "Nothing," Xukun said after a moment of hesitation.

   "I'm not stupid so don't treat me like it," Ziyi said unforgivingly. "I know you and I know that something's wrong and either you tell me about it or you don’t, but don't lie to me."

   "Sorry," Xukun said and wondered why he had tried to hide it in the first place. They ate in silence for a while before Xukun spoke again.

   "I don't think... I mean..." he swallowed hard. "You were wrong. PD doesn't like me. He can't."

   "Did you talk to him?" Ziyi asked while eyeing him closely.

   "...well no but-”

   ”Did he talk to you?”

    ”Well no but-”

   "Did he reject you in another way?"

   "...not exactly but-"

   "So you're just giving up?"

The air left Xukun and he put his forehead against the table, deflated.

   "He's too cool. He is so talented and grown up and he has met so many people on the same level as him. Nobody in their right mind would ever say no to him. I'm nothing compared to him. Even if he wasn't our PD, or a celebrity or anything, he's just..." Xukun tried to find the right words to describe it, the thing, the feeling, that was holding him back. ”He's just too... good. He treats everyone with respect and never looks down on anyone. He cares so much. What would the chances ever be that he'd care more for me? Besides, he’s most definitely not allowed to… get together with a trainee.”

   Xukun exhaled and realised that he had tears in his eyes, actual, proper tears of emotion. What had become of him. Was he really gonna cry over a crush? Yes. Yes, he was.

   A couple of tears escaped his eyes before he could stop them. He quickly wiped them away before anyone could see. He didn't want any rumours to start. Not any more of them anyway.

   "If you don't want to do anything about it I won't push you, but if you need pushing I'm here and ready," Ziyi said without blinking. "But for the record, you're wrong. Not about PD being awesome, because he is, but you're not nothing, and he can see that. And that two people like each other at the same time in the same place is basically a miracle. Accept the miracle Cai Xukun. Screw the details.”

   "Oh god, you're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" Xukun groaned.

   "I give you an amazing speech and that's what you pick up?" Ziyi said and rolled his eyes. He smiled and reached over the table and patted Xukun on the shoulder. "I'm sure PD has another side that he doesn't show to the cameras. Let him show that side to you."

 

Ziyi was probably right but the part of his brain that knew that was drowned by the screaming of the rest of his brain, which was a mess of anxiety, stress over choreos and cameras, and a whole lot of Zhang Yixing, who made it all come back to the anxiety. So Xukun did what any reasonable person would do. Absolutely nothing about the situation at hand. If you ignore it hard enough it'll go away, right?

   And he tried he really did. He tried to ignore Zhang PD with every ounce of his body but that was extremely hard when his body always knew exactly knew where PD was when they were in the same room. If PD moved Xukun moved. If PD crossed his arms Xukun did. If PD laughed Xukun did. But every time PD looked at him Xukun looked away. ’I’m not worthy’, he kept telling himself. I'll work hard, debut, grow up and then, maybe then I'll be half as cool as PD. Maybe then I can have a chance.

   He stole glances when nobody could see or when PD was talking to someone else. It was really hard to ignore him. Especially since he didn't go away. Not for long. So the circle was endless. 

 

   "So you haven't even talked to him and you're already acting like you've broken up," Ziyi said one afternoon. Xukun didn't have a good answer so he just shrugged and said nothing.

   "And PD has been just the same," he added quietly as soon as the staff member walking past was out of hearing distance. "So if not for yourself, for everyone else's sake, talk to him. Go and get a proper rejection at least."

   "I- What?"

   "Xukun," Ziyi said and turned himself towards him, putting his hands on Xukun's shoulders. ”You are an idiot. Pick yourself up and go and communicate, do you know that word? Communication? If not, look it up, and then you go do that with Zhang Yixing PD. No excuses. I will make your life a living hell if you don't, and I will ask everyone in this building to help.” And then he didn't give Xukun a chance to answer, he just left.

   "What did he just say?" Xukun asked himself aloud.

   "He told you to man up," Lin Yanjun said from behind him. Xukun jumped and turned around to see Yanjun and Zhangjing smiling at him.

   "Pretend he's a fan you have to amaze," Zhangjing said.

   "And with amaze, he means dazzle. Or, seduce, if you will," Yanjun clarified. Zhangjing slapped Yanjun's chest and gave him a scolding look, but couldn't hold his mask for very long and smiled widely again.

   "Pretend that you're on stage," Yanjun said, seriously this time. "Look at him and pretend that you're being evaluated. Be sexy, be cute. Sweep the audience off their feet."

   "I couldn't have said it better myself," Zhangjing said and gave Yanjun a warm look. "Jiayou, Kunkun."

   "You can do this," Yanjun said. "And if you don't, we'll lock the two of you in the broom closet." And with those words, they both left and Xukun was alone once again with his thoughts.

   Why was everyone pushing this? What did it matter to others? He shook his head and wandered off in another direction, hoping to not be interrupted. He needed to be alone for a bit.

 

So Xukun walked down one of the many corridors once again, trying to not think about anything in particular (read; Zhang Yixing) and failing miserably at it. He heard voices up ahead around a corner and was just about to turn around to avoid running into anyone when he recognised the people talking.

   "- don't know what I did. Did I go too far? And when I don't - I can't remember.” Xukun flattened himself against the wall when he heard his crush’s voice.

   "Hey, Yixing. Calm down," Xukun heard Jackson say. ”I don't think you've passed any lines. Except for the one that establishes what's appropriate and not for the PD of a show when it comes to the participants, but we've talked about that plenty, that's not important. But don't let this get to you."

   "But he's so young," Yixing continued. "And I've scared him away, made him uncomfortable. He's avoiding me, Jackson. I- I just want to know what I did wrong. I want to apologise."

   Zhang PD sounded like Xukun felt. Miserable. He didn't want to listen more to the conversation that clearly was very private. He turned to leave but stopped himself when he heard his own name.

   "Cheer up, man. If Cai Xukun really is turning you down, he's an idiot. A young idiot who's a trainee in this program I might add. But the problem doesn't lie with you. It maybe just wasn't meant to be. But either way, you're gonna cheer up, and don't give up hope either. Who's the lead cheep of China?"

   "...I am?" Yixing asked quietly.

   "Oh come on. Who is the China sheep?!"

   "I am!" Yixing said with more confidence, earning a laugh from Jackson. They started walking in the opposite direction, thank god, and their voices grew fainter.

   "That's right! Now stop worrying about what Cai Xukun may or may not be thinking, and worry about what outfit they're gonna put him in tomorrow. If you don't watch it you might faint or something," Jackson said. Then he made a sound that suggested that Zhang PD had hit him, but PD was laughing.

Xukun didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. Both? Maybe? Maybe both?

   So... Zhang PD did like him? A lot by the sound of it? Holy shit. Holy fucking hell of a lot shitstorm.

   A smile crept up on Xukun's face, slowly but steadily. He started walking towards the direction of their bedrooms but the walking turned into running rather quickly. He sped through the halls and almost knocked over a trashcan and several staff members who shouted scoldings after him and before he turned the corner he bowed and said a hasty "sorry" before picking up the pace again and sprinting onwards.

   He burst through a door, realised the person he was seeking wasn't there, and fled out again before bursting through the right one.

   "Ziyi! I think he likes me!" He didn't even hesitate before he threw himself on top of Ziyi's bed where said boy was resting while reading a book. Xukun cuddled closer to his friend and put his arms and legs around him.

   "Ziyi, he likes me. I heard him talk to Jackson-ge and he likes me! Zhang PD likes me!"

   "No fucking shit," Ziyi said unbothered, but nonetheless, he put down his book and put an arm around Xukun. "I've literally been telling you that from the start."

   "I know but he likes me," Xukun answered with his face blushing and nuzzled into Ziyi's side. "He actually likes me. Like for real."

   "Which means he won't say no if you ask him out," Ziyi said. "Now you really gotta show him," he snickered, "that you're down to fuck."

    Xukun almost didn't hear Ziyi through his laughter and then it took another few seconds to take in what he'd actually said.

   "Dude, what?!" he shrieked and pushed himself away from Ziyi, which only resulted in him falling to the floor and landing painfully. This only made Ziyi laugh even more. Xukun just glared at him from the floor.

 

With knowledge came confidence. Xukun didn't cower in the corners and always kept his back straight. He didn't approach Zhang PD straight away, he took his time showing that he wasn't openly rejecting him. Not hiding when PD came down the hallway, not avoiding his gaze.

    He thought he saw a glimpse of surprise in Zhang PD's eyes when the older saw that he didn't hide. And again the next time, when he said hello. Xukun was officially back in the game. And it was time to set the plan in motion.

   The goal? To get Zhang PD alone.

   How Xukun was supposed to do that exactly was still a mystery but it would work itself out in the end. Somehow.

 

   "Okay guys," Xukun said. "You might wonder why I asked you here." Different answers could be heard, all of them stating they knew very well what they were doing there.

   "You're all here because I need your help. And not with stupid pickup lines or cheesy flirting moves that because none of that bullshit worked."

   "It worked for me," Yanjun said and pulled Zhangjing closer. Zhangjing just smiled shyly and hid his face. Yanjun kissed him on the top of his head and a low squeal could be heard from the boy in his arms.

   "Ew," Xingjie said with annoyance on his face. "If that's what Kunkun and PD are gonna be like I quit."

   "We're not gonna be like that," Xukun said with a slight panic in his voice.

   "The what are you gonna be like?" Dinghao asked.

   "Hot probably," Chaoze said. "Power couple."

   "Okay, I'm leaving," Xukun said and turned towards the door to leave. Ziyi caught his wrist without changing his facial expression one bit and pulled him into the middle of the room again.

   "The plan is to get PD alone," Ziyi said to the room. "The question is how."

   "That's easy,” Ding Zeren said. "Just tell him to go to a room and there Xukun is waiting on a bed with a rose in his mouth." He got smacked in the head by Zhengting.

   "Idiot," Bu Fan muttered. "You just push him up against a wall and say 'so, we gonna shag or what’. I saw that on TV once.”

   "Where is your sense of adventure? Of romance?" Ziyi said and looked at the ones who had spoken. "Do you really think Zhang PD would blush over our Xukun just because he liked his body?"

   "Please stop talking," Xukun groaned. He was ignored.

   "Zhang PD has a pure heart. He cares for every single one of us and you want to disgrace him by reducing him to a simple symbol for sex?"

   "Oh my god," Xukun said but Ziyi had his monologue planned out and couldn't be stopped at this point.

   "Is Zhang PD sexy?" Ziyi asked everyone in the room. A murmur of confirming answers rose.

   "Is that all he is?" Ziyi continued. The trainees answered with embarrassed 'no'-s and 'of course not'-s.

   "Then stop talking about him like a piece of meat. If anyone has any serious advice to give Xukun, go ahead. Otherwise, you can leave."

   Now Ziyi wasn't usually the one to raise his voice, but when he did he was rather scary. And it seemed like his daily ’social interaction quota’ was up because his expression went back to his normal relaxed one.

   The time that followed was filled with honest, serious advice from almost every boy in the room. There were more experienced and specific inputs from a few of the older ones, but mostly Xukun received pats on his back and hands on his shoulder while being told that he just needed to be himself. That wasn't bad advice per se but that didn't really give him an idea of what he was going to do.

   In the end, there was just him and Ziyi left.

   "I honestly don't think anyone else can help you with this," Ziyi said.

   "I honestly think you're right," Xukun said while thoughts were swirling around in his head. "Okay I think I know what I wanna do.” Ziyi raised an eyebrow. "You'll tell Zhang PD to come to someplace and I'll be there and then I’ll… Do something..." Xukun had begun speaking with confidence but realised halfway through that he was actually for real making plans to talk to Zhang PD and possibly maybe get close and like touch him, or whatever. Just the thought of it made Xukun almost queasy inside. Him and Zhang PD? Alone. Somewhere sealed off where they couldn't be interrupted. He swallowed hard and felt how blood rushed to his face. And other places

   "I'll tell him to go to that way off corridor? You know the one where most of the lights don't work and where no one goes since it's on the other side of the building? That's more convenient than somewhere here or outside," Ziyi speculated. Xukun returned to reality and gave Ziyi's proposal a moment to sink in.  
   "Sounds good, I think," Xukun said.

   "Great! Han Mubo actually came up with that idea. I'll go tell Zhang PD right away," Ziyi said and literally sprinted away from Xukun yelling 'Go get him' before Xukun could catch him and talk him out of it. So he was left standing with his mouth open and thoughts in chaos. He was gonna kill Ziyi later.

 

He almost bailed. Almost. After actually processing what was about to happen he staggered away towards the corridor Ziyi had decided upon. Xukun hadn't been there much, only walked past it once or twice when he was wandering the building. The second time there might have been people kissing in the darkest corner but he hadn't stayed long enough to find out who they were. Not his business.

   As he walked the stairs he turned around halfway and walked down again. This was bizarre. Him and Zhang PD? Never. Then he turned around again. If he didn't take a chance now he would regret it for the rest of his life. He knew PD liked him, right? What could go wrong? 'A lot' the voice inside his head told him. He told it to stuff it.

   Now he was pacing back and forth in the darkest corner of the corridor. A flickering light was the only thing telling him that time was actually passing. He had given up on planning what to say, it never worked out anyway.

   Xukun suddenly heard steps coming toward him and he froze and stopped breathing for a second. Zhang PD walked around the corner.

   "Hello?"

Xukun swallowed and took a few steps forward.

   "Hello, Zhang PD," he said and bowed.

   "Oh, hello Kunkun. Wang Ziyi told me to come here? Told me it was some sort of treasure hunt?"

Of course Ziyi would have come up with something like that.

   "Uh, well... not exactly?" Xukun said and sounded more questioning than certain. Zhang PD raised an eyebrow.

   "I mean, no," Xukun continued while trying to mentally check whether he was still there physically or if he had transported into a parallel universe. "It's not a treasure hunt, I don't know why Ziyi said that. I did ask him to ask you to come here though." The older of the two put his hands in his pockets and leant against the wall. Oh no, he was so hot when he did that. Xukun took a few steps forward and mimicked Zhang PD but leant against the opposite wall to keep a comfortable amount of space between the two of them. He waited for his PD to ask him why they were here. He didn't have to wait for long.

   "So... why did you ask Ziyi to ask me to come here?" Zhang PD asked and licked his lips nervously. He was nervous. He still had a lot of authority but he was more relaxed, knowing there were no cameras around. He could be more like his true self and right now and Zhang Yixing was nervous.

   That gave Xukun the confidence he needed. He took a deep breath and followed Lin Yanjuns advice. 'I'm on stage,' he told himself. 'I'm on stage and I'm gonna sweep Zhang PD of his feet.'

   "Well," Xukun said, pushed himself away from the wall and looked down at the floor while taking a slow step forward. "I wanted to speak to you."

   "How come you couldn't do that in the common areas where we usually run into each other?" Was he imagining things or did Zhang PD's voice quaver slightly?

   "I didn't want anyone to interrupt us," Xukun said innocently and looked up at Zhang PD through his eyelashes and even bit his lower lip a little.

   Hold up. Zhang Yixing was blushing. He was blushing and smiling embarrassedly and avoiding Xukun's gaze.

   "Oh?" he said with a nervous laugh, still without looking at Xukun.

   "Yeah..."

  "What, erm..." Zhang PD cleared his throat. "What's so important that you had to bring me to the darkest corner of the building?"

   "Oh you know, I just wanted your opinion on some things," Xukun said, doing his best to sound innocent and nonchalant, almost bored. He was surprised that his voice was steady since he was freaking out inside. He was actually hitting on Zhang PD.

   "Really?" Yixing asked. "Opinions on what exactly?" He looked up and Xukun felt like dying. How could he look at this man every day and still feel like he would faint when their eyes met. And now it was a thousand times worse with Zhang PD smiling with a fresh blush on his face. God, he wanted to kiss him.

   "Nothing special, really. Just, you know... Me?" Xukun had stopped right in front of Zhang PD.

   "You want my opinion on you?"

   "Yeah," Xukun said and forced himself to look straight into Zhang PD's eyes. "Because I think you're amazing and not just because you're an idol. You are, just, amazing. And I..." He took an unsteady breath. "I can't stop thinking about you."

   'It's now or never,' Xukun said to himself. 'Kiss him. Now.'

   But he was barely given the chance to even lean forward before Zhang PD had put his hand under Xukun's chin and tilted his head so he could softly press their lips together.

   "Oh thank God," Xukun mumbled. He opened his eyes when he realised he'd said it out loud. "I just... I didn't think I would be able to go through it. Because you know, your the PD and I'm just me-" He was interrupted by another soft kiss to his lips.

   "My opinion on you is that you talk way too much nonsense," Zhang PD said. Now it was Xukun's turn to blush and turn his gaze away. "And that you're cute.”

   That was the very moment when Xukun officially ended. The compliment he'd just received made his brain short circuit and he squealed and basically fell against Zhang PD's chest. He felt strong arms around him and Zhang PD's body shaking from laughter.

   Then the PD's phone rang.

   "Oh no," he said and reached into his pocket but still holding Xukun very close. "Hello?" he answered into the phone. Xukun could hear someone on the other end but not what they were saying exactly.

   "Yes. Yes. No. No, I-... Yes. I'll be right there." While Zhang PD was talking he pressed his forehead against Xukun's. Xukun barely knew if he was still on earth or if he somehow died and ascended to heaven. Zhang PD hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

   "I'm sorry Kunkun, but I have to go," he said and slowly lowered his hand from Xukun's back to his waist. Xukun breathed in sharply and suddenly had to concentrate to stay in the now and not let his imagination run free. He let his fingers wander over Zhang PD's arm to his neck and then very lightly over his jaw, stopping and hovering over his lips. Then he leant forward and cupped Zhang PD's cheek while kissing him softly. Xukun was met by a smile against his lips and a squeeze from the hand on his waist before the warmth that was another human left him and he was alone. But not before he was promised that they'd meet here again. Soon.

 

Xukun shouldn't have been surprised when his dorm room was packed with people. There were at least three boys in every bed and they'd stacked themselves on the floor like Tetris blocks. It was so stuffed in there it almost felt like a sauna.

   "What the fuck?" he asked when he opened the door.

   "Language!" Zhengting hissed and the younger's ears were covered.

   "Why are you here?"

   "To get details, duh," Dinghao said. "Tell us what happened with Zhang PD."

In Xukun’s confusion over how many people could actually fit in one small dorm room, he'd forgotten where he'd just been and with whom.

   "Um... well..." he stuttered and felt how his face became hot. All the feelings from before returned.

   "Oh my god he's blushing," was what Lou Zibo probably was trying to say but it sounded more like 'omigod iisblhushng'.

   "Tell us," Zhangjing urged on. Xukun looked at Ziyi for help but he just shrugged.

   "This situation is out of my control. You should just tell us," Ziyi said with a smile that grew smugger by the minute. Xukun sighed heavily, breath still shaky from excited.

   "I just wanna go to sleep," he said.

   "Tell us and we'll leave," Yanchen said.

   "It's obvious something happened since you're blushing like crazy," Yanjun pitched in and rested his head on top of Zhangjing who was leaning on his shoulder.

   "Fine!" Xukun said, giving up. "He-" it was hard to bring himself to say it. "He-" he tried again.

   "For fuck's sake, just say it!" Xiao Gui said loudly.

   "He kissed me," Xukun mumbled. The room was suddenly very silent.

   "...what?" Chaoze asked.

   "He kissed me!" Xukun shouted and the room exploded with the cheers of dozens of teenage boys. This was so ridiculous. Xukun hid his face in his hands, both out of humiliation and because he couldn't stop smiling. Because Zhang PD had kissed him.

   "Now everyone, out!" Zhou Rui said after a couple of moments and started chasing people out. "Let us sleep, get outta here." Xukun received pats on his back and 'Jiayou's and 'Good night's from the other boys.

 

When the room had been emptied and Xukun felt like the air wasn't 90% other people's breath only Ziyi remained along with Zhou Rui and Zhenghao, who actually lived there.

   "Tell me everything," Ziyi said while being uncharacteristically eager. He even had that smug smile on his face again. Stupid smug Ziyi. Before Xukun even had time to open his mouth Zhou Rui more or less flew in and made a wall with his body between him and Ziyi.

   "No matter how much I want to know all the details, there are children present," he said and nodded discreetly but not so discreetly at Haohao who was casually watching from his bed.

   "I don't mind details," Haohao said.

   "There aren't any details," Xukun said. "He just kissed me and then he had to leave."

   "But what kind of kiss was it?" Ziyi asked. "Soft or rough, with tongue or without tongue, involving a wall or not involving a wall..."

   "Dude what," Xukun said while Zhou Rui started waving and making noises to try and drown out what Ziyi was saying.

   "Answer my question and I'll leave," Ziyi said matter of factly. Xukun sighed. Ziyi was his best bro but god was he annoying when there wasn't a camera in their faces.

   "Soft, without and not. Now get out."

 

A while later Xukun was finally washed up and in bed. He finally had time to actually process what was happening.

   "Xukun-ge?" Zhenghao whispered.

   "Mmh?"

   "Do you like Zhang PD, like a lot?"

   "...yeah, I do."

   "Are you gonna see him tomorrow?"

   "I think so. I hope so."

   "I hope so too."

   "Thanks, Haohao."

   "Jaiyou, Kun-ge. Good night."

   "Shut up guys," Zhou Rui murmured, probably from inside his pillow, obviously woken up by their conversation.

   "Good night, Rui-ge," Xukun and Zhenghao said at the same time, earning another groan from Zhou Rui. Xukun smiled and turned to his other side. Processing continued.

   He had been alone with Zhang PD and he had flirted and he had been kissed and Zhang PD had told him that he was cute and held him so close. Xukun bit the inside of his cheeks and pressed his hand to his face not to squeal loudly. God, he felt stupid. But he didn't mind. It was worth being stupid for Zhang PD.

 

Xukun didn't expect that anything would be different between him and Zhang PD when they were being filmed and he was right. He did his very best not to treat Zhang PD any differently but he had a very hard time not to be a blushing and stuttering mess. He consulted Ziyi in the matter but he said that he didn't think anyone noticed any difference.

   "You pretty much acted like this before too," he said.

   "But now you know that all your fantasies can become reality," Lin Yanjun mumbled to Zhangjing from somewhere behind them.

   "And we know it too," Zhangjing said with the biggest grin.

   "Kill me," Xukun muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Then their break was over and it was back to schedule again. Xukun wanted to slap himself for acting so pathetic, but he couldn't help it. Zhang PD was just too cool. Talking with such authority, demanding respect but also gave everyone the respect they deserved back until they didn't deserve it any more. The way he talked, with sincerity on every word but still teasing and playful. No wonder Xukun was blushing mess. Wait, did this mean he had a thing for people in power? Was that what was so attractive with Zhang PD?

   He didn't get very far in his trail of thoughts, he had to shift his focus over to the tasks at hand and whenever he wandered back to Zhang PD he just went in circles. He shook his head for the millionth time that day when they finally were given some free time. He was so distracted that he barely noticed the fact that a very specific man had slipped up behind him and whispered in his ear.

   "Same time same place?" 

   Xukun jumped slightly but didn't turn around, he didn't have to. He already knew who it was. He just nodded slightly and pretended like nothing had happened.

 

   "You're never gonna believe me," Xukun said later to Ziyi, Xiao Gui and Zhou Rui. "Zhang PD asked 'same time same place' straight into my ear in the middle of a sea of other people."

   "He did what now," Xingjie said as he sat down beside them and huddled into the group. Xukun repeated himself with a moment of hesitation.

   "It seriously felt like a bad movie. I feel so dirty," he said with dread in his voice.

   "Why do you feel dirty?" Zhangjing asked and joined the pile that was only growing larger. "Tell us everything."

   "Who's us, you're alone," Xiao Gui pointed out.

   "Huh?" Zhangjing turned to look around but couldn't find the other part of 'us', which probably was Yanjun.

   "I'm not gonna repeat this to everyone, it's not even a big deal," Xukun said. "And no, that doesn't give anyone the right to walk around and spread rumours."

   "So when are you gonna see him again?" Xingjie asked. Xukun blushed, very much against his own will, and the others laughed.

   "Shut up," he mumbled and hid his face.

   "They're meeting up tonight," Zhou Rui said.

   "Ooooo," at least three of the other boys said. Xukun said nothing.

   "Kunkun-ge," someone shouted across the room. They turned to see who it was and saw Justin skipping towards them. "Yesterday, you and Zhangmmmf..." Justin had literally been scooped up by Bu Fan before he said anything too damaging. One of Bu Fan's large hands was covering pretty much half of Justin's face when he carried him over.

   "Someone should teach this kid to shut up," Zhou Rui muttered. Bu Fan carefully put Justin down and slowly let go of his mouth, like he was ready to slap it shut again if needed. Justin stood still and didn't seem to want to continue whatever he'd been yelling just a minute ago.

   "Do you have a plan for toni-", Yanchen started to ask Xukun but was interrupted by no other than Justin, who'd lulled the protection squad into a false sense of security.

   "So did you and Zhang PD fuck?"

Xukun didn't know how everyone reacted, besides from a lot of yelling, since he turned around on the spot and walked out.

 

One would think that having it confirmed that Zhang PD liked him back, Xukun would be a lot less nervous. Those who thought that were wrong. Dead wrong. Xukun had stood and watched the clothing options he had for half an hour before giving up and laying down on the floor.

   When Zhou Rui came in and almost tripped over him a while later he still wasn't less nervous or any closer to clearing his thoughts enough to have picked anything to wear. Zhou Rui had sighed and, according to Xukun, conjured an outfit out of thin air.

   So now he was in the dark corridor again, pacing back and forth, waiting for Zhang PD to show up again, biting his nails absentmindedly.

   He couldn't keep himself from thinking of what Yanjun and Zhangjing had said earlier, about his fantasies becoming true. He barely even knew what he wanted himself and Zhang PD was so much out of his league.

No, enough of this. Xukun did know what he wanted. He wanted Zhang PD. Like really wanted him. The realisation of this sent Xukun a shiver down his spine, which was only enhanced by the fact that he now could hear steps coming his way. He wasn't gonna get too nervous and back down. He was gonna show PD who he could be.

 

   When Zhang PD turned around the corner he was met by an eager Xukun who met him halfway, grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the shadows.

   "Have you waited for me for long?" Zhang PD asked and smiled at Xukun’s eagerness.

   "Not really," Xukun said and felt a wall hit against his back. He kept tugging at PD's hand and pressed it against the wall behind him. He could see Zhang PD blushing even in the dim light. Xukun swallowed as Zhang PD stepped closer, lessening the space between them. PD's other hand met the wall.

Xukun waited for their lips to meet but they didn't. He tilted his head in confusion.

   "What is it? Is something wrong?"

   "No, I just..." Zhang PD started. "I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I don't want you to feel forced or like you have to... please me against your own wishes." He had struggled with his words and looked at Xukun's shoulder rather than his face. 

   'Oh god," Xukun thought. He really cared. Zhang PD really cared about him. How he felt, what he was comfortable doing. He didn't think it was possible but Zhang PD had just become a whole new level of sexy. 

Xukun smiled before he decided what to say next. He didn't want to smile too wide so he bit his lip and saw how PD's eyes were drawn to his mouth instantaneously, his own lips slightly parted. This was going to be way too easy.

   "I find it very hard to believe," Xukun said in a low voice. "That pleasing you would ever be against my wishes." He could literally hear how PD's breath got stuck in his throat. The older man turned away and coughed. Xukun smiled triumphantly and leant his head back against the wall behind him. He gave Zhang PD the time he needed to collect himself, his hands were still on either side of Xukun's shoulders, while Xukun discretely looped one finger around one of the belt hoops of PD's trousers.

   When PD looked up again it was to see a confident young man who looked at him through lowered eyelids. PD blushed once again at the sight and smirked as he gained some confidence of his own. He felt the light tug on his belt hoop and leant closer, repositioning himself so it was his forearms against the wall instead of his hands. There were mere millimetres between their lips now.

   "So," Zhang PD said and swallowed. "Are you gonna kiss me or what."

   That was all Xukun needed to close the space between them. He would've never have said it out loud, since it simply sounded ridiculous, but it actually felt as their bodies melted together. It wasn’t like he didn’t know where he ended and PD began. He was hyperaware of the other body that was against his.

   He was kissing Zhang PD and Zhang PD was kissing him back. This was almost too good to be true. A small part of Xukun wondered if he was dreaming or something but he quickly pushed that thought away and directed all of his attention towards the man he was currently lip-locking with. He moved his hands slowly, leaving prints with his fingertips along the hem of PD's jeans. Xukun only hesitated a second before boldly sliding a hand into one of the other's back pockets. Zhang PD's breath got stuck in his throat and he pulled away.

   "Is this okay?" Xukun asked, slightly worried. Zhang PD hummed and shifted his weight so he could pull at Xukun's stray locks of hair, tucking them behind his ear only to watch them fall back again.

   "This is very okay with me. Are you okay?"

The concern in his voice only made Xukun more gone for the man.

   "I just can't believe this is real," he said. "Me, in a dark corridor, kissing Zhang PD."

   "I think that we're close enough that you could call me Yixing now," Zhang PD laughed. Xukun felt something click into place within him.

   "Well in that case," he said, pulling back his hand from Zhang PD, no, Yixing's pocket. He put his hands on Yixing's waist, and yes, he was freaking out but nonetheless, he pushed himself off the wall and turned the other man around, pressing him against the wall this time. Yixing had only had a moment to look surprised before he had realised what was going on.

   Now Xukun was the one with his hands on either side of Yixing's face, heart racing. Yixing smiled one of his dimpled smiles and bit his lip absentmindedly before grabbing onto Xukun's waist and pulling him closer, putting his hand in one of the younger's back pockets while the other traced a pattern up to the back of his neck. Chills went through Xukun's whole body and he smiled into Yixing's mouth before kissing him again. And again. And again.

 

   Then they talked. For some that might’ve felt like nothing compared to snogging but to actually get to know the real person you’ve just been pressing up against a wall and not just their idol persona was pretty nice. The floor was hard and a bit cold but Xukun didn’t mind. He and Yixing were cuddled up close, alternating between holding hands and holding each other, taking turns in who got to lean their head on the other’s shoulder. He had accidentally breathed against Yixing’s neck and that way found out how sensitive it was and in between sentences he either blew on or poked the sensitive skin which made Yixing cringe away but Xukun laugh and he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he were to kiss Yixing there. He’d have to find out another day. Their kisses had at one point gotten a little bit too heated and once Yixing had slipped his hand underneath Xukun’s shirt against his ribs it had been a bit too exciting for Xukun and he’d had to calm down for a bit so to speak. Yixing had confirmed that not making out for a while was indeed a good idea.

   At one point, when they’d already been talking for hours, Jackson had poked his head around the corner.

   ”Just checking in,” he’d said. ”Do you need anything? No?” Xukun had just stared wide-eyed at his other mentor. Yixing had put his head in his hand before waving at Jackson to leave.

   ”Are you guys sure? You don’t need a condom?” Xukun had buried his face deep in his arms against Yixing’s chest out of embarrassment.

   ”Leave!” Yixing shouted before cussing at Jackson. Jackson had just winked at him and given him a cheeky grin before turning around and walking back the same way he came. But when Jackson reached the end of that corridor instead of turning right and going to the staff dorms he turned left. In one of the small lounging areas the long forgotten trainees were held up, most of them looking sleepy, some of them dozing off against each other.

   The ones that were awake quickly woke up the rest when they saw Jackson enter. He waited for everyone to wake up with a serious face before speaking.

   He cleared his throat and looked collected before throwing his hands in the air with uncontaminated glee.

   ”They’re holding hands!”

   The room exploded with roars the way only a room full of trainees can.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to my better half for helping me along the way <3 Jag älskar dig.
> 
> Also to unshamedly give kudos to myself, I'm pretty happy with this fic.   
> If you're looking for more IP content you can turn to SlytherinSpaceCat, she has a lot going on over on her page (which you already know if you've been in this fandom for more than 2 minutes). I do believe I might have some more Xingkun in me though if anyone is interested. I don't know, the future is a mystery.
> 
> Loads of love to y'all <3
> 
> Xiexie for reading <3
> 
>  
> 
> Important authors note:  
> Even though I ship Xingkun I don't support relationships that have such an power inbalance and though Xukun is of legal age I believe the age gap isn't appropriate.  
> I'm also putting lots of emphasize on communication and straightforward concent because it's extremely important.  
> Strawberry out


End file.
